It's Complicated
by Mystic.Luna1997
Summary: Life at Hogwarts just got interesting. Selene Lovegood has entered the building and everything about to collapse. Follow Selene, Rose, Dom and Katrin on their funny, sad, humourous journey to conquer Hogwarts in their own unique way :). Review invited!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- any characters from harry potter don't belong to me.

Prologue

It was a warm afternoon on May 2nd that the annual Battle of Hogwarts Memorial took place, at the abandoned location of the England Quidditch World Cup Stadium in Wales. Today was the day Selene Lovegood would be going for the first time.

Selene scrutinised herself in the mirror; quite happy with what she saw. She was wearing midnight blue dress robes, the exact colour of her eyes, which rippled and sparkled in the light. Her hair was spilling in overly glossy curls (with the aid of some curling solution) from her new black pointed hat. Her mother, Emma Lovegood, had also applied some silver glitter around the corners of her eyes which were styled with mascara and on her lips applied a significant amount of cherry red lip gloss; finishing it all off with sophisticated pearl earrings and a pair of shiny silver low heels.

She did a twirl then ran down stairs to find her mother, who had already finished getting ready.

"Mother, where are you?" called Selene looking around the sitting room, "I'm ready to go!"

"And about time too!" stated Emma coming marching into the sitting room; her high heels clicking away. She reached her hand out for her daughter to take and turned on the spot. Selene clenched her teeth against the lung crushing sensation of Apparition and it was over as soon as it started.

Selene stumbled a bit before finally looking around; causing her a sharp intake of breath as she gazed about her in wonder. All around the huge hall were candles casting a gentle glow. There were so many people present already, some sitting in chairs talking or by the buffet collecting food, others were on the glossy mahogany dance floor gliding about to the soft lulling music with their partners. Selene looked up at her mother in excitement who had been waiting to see her daughter's reaction; her aging face broke into a beautiful smile that lit up her ash green eyes. Then she turned away having spotted Luna Scamander and her twin sons Lorcan and Lysander.

Her mother waved to her husbands cousin enthusiastically and wove through the crowd to meet them; pulling Selena along with her. Selene loved her Cousin Luna and her children, although quite strange they were good-natured. They finally reached where their relatives were at the end of the buffet table by a ridiculously large bowl of punch.

"Emma!" cried Luna, pulling her cousin into a hug. As usual she was bedecked in something eccentric; a canary yellow set of dress robes that were identical to her sons'.

"Luna, how good to see you," Emma said after she had disengaged herself from Luna. After which she gave both Lorcan and Lysander crushing hugs while Luna hugged Selene.

"You are looking lovely Selene, and so much taller since I last saw you!" exclaimed Luna dreamily, smiling at Selene.

"Would you all like some punch?" asked Lysander, when they all nodded he got five glasses and began to serve. Out of habit Selene offered to help, taking the spare four glasses from Lysander as he proceeded to serve. So she didn't notice when there was a shout above all the regular noise, saying;

"NO DUCHESS STOP!"

Neither did she see a large golden retriever as it bounded towards the table with the punch. She only looked up when her mother and Luna shouted her name, but it was far too late for that exact second the dog crashed into the punch table sending the bowl careering toward Selene who then got completely covered by its contents. She stepped back dropping the glasses in shock; they shattered on the floor along with the punch bowl.

Nobody moved a muscle, the whole hall was staring over at her and the dog; Selene felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. Then the tableau was broken by half the 'Wotter clan' racing over to the scene. First to arrive was Hermione Weasley followed by two children who Selene assumed were hers and then the rest preceded.

Then finally her mother spoke:

"Is this your dog?" she questioned Hermione coolly, one sculpted eyebrow raised

"Yes, _she _is called Duchess and she belongs to my daughter," replied Hermione equally as cold

"Well you might want to put a leash on her in gatherings like these!" She snapped and before Hermione could do more then frown, Emma had grabbed her daughter's hand marched over to the 'Apparition & Portkey' area; disapparating without a second glance and leaving everybody gaping.

"Well that was fun," grumbled Selene sarcastically through her now matted and sticky hair.


	2. Introductions,Grudges and Train Journeys

Disclaimer

Chapter 1- Introductions, Grudges and Train Journeys

Kate Parker was starting her first year at HogwartsSchool of witch craft and wizardry; so far everything was going well; except she couldn't reach the shelf where you put you extra luggage. Being a muggle-born first year meant she had brought everything there was to offer, which was only turning out to be a mistake now. She gave a little sigh and tried to lift the suitcase again.

BANG!

Just then someone deemed fit to come barging in, causing Kate to jump in shock right off the seat she was standing on and fall in a heap on the tiny space of floor; her heavy case following swiftly after.

"OW!" she cried out painfully as she was nearly crushed by her rogue suitcase. Then she felt the weight lift off of her so she could scramble to her feet to survey her disturber. Before her stood a very pretty girl with blonde hair that caught the light and electric blue eyes.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to make you jump!" exclaimed the pretty girl looking very concerned.

"I'm fine," replied Kate out of habit.

"Well if you're sure," she said again slowly, she didn't ask it as a question but the question was evident in the statement. When Kate nodded, the girl let a dramatic 'Phew' and smiled at Kate.

"Is it just you here?" she questioned suddenly, finally remembering her purpose there.

"Yes."

"Cool, can me and some friends sit hear too?"

"Sure," she gave kate an iridescent smile before turning around and poking her head out of the compartment.

"Oi Wotters, I've found us a compartment!" she practically yelled down the carriage. Then turned back and gave Kate the once over, evidently not that impressed with what she saw.

Kate felt self-conscious and embarrassed. She had already changed into her Hogwarts robes (and judging by the looks she had been getting from other students was probably a bad choice) she had no make-up on; wanting to avoid detention on her first day. Quickly she tried to hide her bitten nails as she spotted the girl's perfectly manicured ones.

Before meeting this girl she hadn't supposed she looked all that bad, but in comparison she felt underdressed.

The girl wasn't in her Hogwarts uniform. Instead she was wearing a floaty blue top the same shade as her eyes, a pair of washed out blue jeans and some sparkle pumps. And she could see this girl had make-up on. If every other girl here looks like that, Kate thought, I'm doomed!

After the girl stopped looking at Kate as if she were see-through she pointed to her suitcase.

"Can you put that on the rack to create more space?" asked the girl, her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Um…well…it's just…that…err…I can't reach!" stammered Kate her face flushing with embarrassment. The girl didn't laugh she just smiled her iridescent smile and poked her head out of the compartment again.

"James, get down here, NOW!" she hollered down the carriage.

Kate heard some running feet coming down the carriage. Finally a handsome looking boy with messy black hair appeared round the door.

"What is it Dom?" he asked the girl whose name Kate assumed was Dom.

"Help her move her suitcase," ordered Dom, pointing to Kate's suitcase

"What's it doing down here?" asked James laughing. Kate blushed bright red.

"I can't reach the shelf…" she replied inwardly cringing.

When James had finally succeeded in heaving the suitcase onto the shelf he sat down heavily next to Kate and Dom sat opposite. Then three more people burst into the compartment.

The first girl has unruly curly red hair and like Kate was changed into her Hogwarts robes, the second girl was also in her school uniform and had her neat ginger hair tied tightly into a severe bun. The third was a boy with the most striking green eyes and messy jet black hair; his mouth was quirked into an attractive half smile.

"What took you so long?" asked Dom eyebrows raised-it seemed to be her signature look.

The good looking boy answered:

"Sorry we took so long but Rose seemed to find it mandatory that she pop into the prefect's compartment and tell them what a bad job they were doing!"

"Rose you can't do that; you're only a first year!" cried Dom

"I'm sorry," said the girl with unruly curls (she didn't look it) "But it's true, they should be patrolling the carriages not being lazy in their compartment!"

"What did they say?" asked Dom anxiously

"They actually seemed to appreciate my thoughts and advice," Rose told Dom her face brightened with a smile. Dom just rolled her eyes. Then Kate gasped, they all turned to look at her; curious.

"Um…err…I just realized who you are!" she squeaked, the 'Wotter clan' all dissolved into laughter.

"Well took you long enough!" said James

Once they had finished laughing at Kate's expense they introduced themselves.

Dom's full name was Dominique Weasley, Rose was a Weasley too, the green-eyed boy was called Albus Potter and he was James's younger brother, and finally the rather severe looking one was Molly Weasley.

"What about you, what's your name?" pompously demanded Molly

"I'm Kate Parker," Kate replied.

"Parker?" Mused Albus, "Haven't heard of that second name, and we know most wizarding families…"

"That's because I'm muggle-born," said Kate patiently.

"Oh that would explain it," exclaimed Dom, and the nodded in agreement

"So anyway do you think that girl from the memorial holding will be starting at Hogwarts this year?" asked Dom, Kate noticed Rose narrow her eyes a bit and assumed this wasn't a nice girl.

"I hope not!" spat Rose passionately.

"Rose calm down I still don't see why you hate her so much, you're not the one who got cover in punch!" sighed Albus shaking his head.

"Yes I think she's coming this year," said James, answering Dom's question.

"How do you know?" asked Molly curiously.

"From Lily, Lorcan and Lysander told her, you know Luna's kids," Albus replied for his brother.

"How do they know?" asked Molly again.

"That girl's granddad is Luna's uncle, so her dad is Luna's cousin, so her, Lorcan and Lysander are second cousins or something," explained James.

"I swear her mum was all in on that death eater stuff, she ended up marrying a _Lovegood?_" Sneered Rose; she really didn't like this girl who ever she was.

"Just because she was in Slytherin when she was in school doesn't mean she was into death eater stuff, Rose!" snapped Dom looking as if Rose had slapped her in the face. Kate was getting more and more intrigued about this girl.

"Who are you talking about?" Kate ventured to ask, they all jumped as if they had forgotten she was there and exchanged glances.

"I won't tell anyone," she added.

"Ok, we're talking about this girl Rose got punch all over at a Battle of Hogwarts Memorial gathering," started Dom, this statement received mixed reactions; Rose opened her mouth to protest, while Albus and James fell about laughing and Molly looked upon them disapprovingly.

"Oh my word, really!" asked Kate in disbelief, trying to suppress a snigger of her own.

"No I did not!" snarled Rose.

"Ok, ok, so Rose's dog got punch all over this girl, and this girl's mum get's really angry and tells Aunt Hermione to put that dog on a leash, then takes her daughter and disapparates; simple as that, but Rose here has sworn to hate her for the rest of eternity for some stupid reason!" finished Dom dramatically. It was only then that Kate realized that she was gaping, she closed her mouth abruptly.

"Wow!" is all Kate can say

Then they were all distracted by the compartment door sliding open. Everybody's mouth dropped open. Standing at the door was a girl of medium height with long jet black hair that started off straight but got gradually curlier until it was a bit like Rose's at the end. Like Dom she wasn't in her Hogwarts robes yet; she's wearing a chiffon midnight blue shirt underneath she had a tank top the same shade on, her shirt was loosely tucked in to a pair of skinny jeans, the look was finished off by some tan gladiator sandals. Her toenails, peeping out from her sandals, and fingernails were painted midnight blue and she had little butterfly studs in her ears. She actually looked like a model!

"Um…hi, there's no other spaces can I sit in here?" asked the new girl, they all looked around at each other and from the way Rose was glaring at the girl, Kate supposed this was the girl they had just been talking about. She didn't look mean at all, in fact at that moment she looked really nervous and slightly insecure. So that is why Kate said it:

"Yeah sure we've got lots of space!" she said trying to give her what she hoped was reassuring smile. After a rather awkward pause:

"Sure you can take a seat," exclaimed Dom budging up so the space between her and Rose was closed. And much to Kate's dismay:

"Let me help you with that," said Albus pointing to her suitcase, his mouth quirked into a winning smile. Potter boy's really know how to turn on the charm don't they, thought Kate bitterly as she watched the scene unfold.

"Thank you," she looked rather sheepishly around at them, quite taken aback at their kindness evidently. All of them were know looking more comfortable, except Rose who was still glaring at the intruder.

"What's your name?" asked Dom after a moment

"Selene Lovegood," she answered automatically, she attempted a smile but it was only a half smile.

"Um…I'm really sorry if my Mother offended your mum Rose," she said looking at Rose's face anxiously.

"I think it's better if you mum actually apologises!" snapped Rose, Selene raised her eyebrows and shook her head, taking out Hogwarts: A History to read and only talking when someone asked her a question.

Quite a while later Dom said she thought she'd better go and change and asked Selene if she wanted to get changed too, she agreed and they went out of the compartment. As soon as the door was shut Albus spoke.

"Why did you have to go say that Rose, she apologized didn't she, even though she didn't really need to!" he demanded.

"She looked a lot different not covered in punch," noted James, which made Molly smirk. Rose refused to listen to what they had to say, not only was she smart, but she was extremely stubborn; too stubborn for her own good as her Grandma Molly would say. They didn't speak after that, soon Dom and Selene came back in their Hogwarts robes.

The change on both of them, as Kate observed, was drastic. Dom still had make-up on but now she looked more grown up. Selene however had taken off all her make-up to reveal a few small freckles on her nose, all she had on w as plain lip balm. She hadn't taken off her nail polish but her hair had been pulled back into a neat bun and most surprisingly of all she was wearing glasses like Kate and Albus.

The train began to slow, and Selene started to jump up and down in excitement then nearly fell over, so stopped.

"We must be here, I'm so excited!" squealed Selene, not phased by the weird looks everyone gave her.


	3. Houses, friendships and loneliness

Disclaimer

Chapter 2-Houses, friendships and loneliness

"Birchen, Grace,"

A tiny girl edged up to the stage and gingerly took the sorting hat; placing in on her head, from where it slid down to hide her face.

"Hufflepuff!" boomed the Sorting Hat, the Hufflepuff table went wild. A few more names were called before finally:

"Lovegood, Selene," as Selene glided gracefully to the stool and put on the hat there was a collective murmur as most pupils had been at the memorial when the incident happened. Less then five seconds later the hat screamed:

"GRYFFINDOR,"

The table accommodating Gryffindor started to clap and cheer loudly as she took a place next to James. Everyone who had been in her compartment go sorted into Gryffindor and one Weasley that hadn't been in her compartment as well; his name was Freddie Weasley and as soon as Selene sighted him something tugged at her heartstrings, but she immediately pushed the bizarre feeling aside and enjoyed the feast.

As everybody finished the prefects began to round up the first years and take them to their respective houses, where they were all shown they're dormitories.

When changed into her night gown, Selene sat on her bed to read as all her dorm mates seemed not to want to make conversation with her. She observed solemnly that Rose and Kate seemed to be getting on rather well and that Rose still insisted upon giving her the cold-shoulder. Never mind, she thought to herself as her eyes began to droop.

When Selene came into the Great Hall for breakfast, she spotted the whole Wotter clan (and Kate) sitting at the Gryffindor table, even those not in Gryffindor.

"Sweet Mother of Merlin!" exclaimed James who was the first to spot Selene.

"What?" enquired Dom looking up from her conversation with Kate and her mouth dropped open. Everybody else turned round to look at Selene in curiosity the result was their mouths dropping open as well. Selene supposed it was her hair and she had been anticipating their reaction. That morning she had felt like having short light blue hair and since she was a metamorphagus, thoughts like those weren't crazy. So that was why her hair was light blue in a bob with a longer fringe to the right of her face. Even her eyebrows were light blue.

"How on earth…?" commented Kate.

"Isn't it obvious," Molly said rather condescendingly, and then turning to Selene, "You're a Metamorphagus aren't you," she stated, Selene nodded.

"That is so cool!" cried Albus, everyone else nodded except from Rose who had looked up in interest but having seen who it was had looked away and carried on reading while eating.

When Selene had seated herself in between Kate and Dom and opposite James, Rose looked up with a sly grin on her face saying:

"So what do you really look like then?" Selene looked at Rose blankly for a minute then seeing that everyone was looking at her in curiosity she sighed. Focusing on her real appearance she felt her face and scalp tingle a bit as she turned her hair back to its normal jet black, long and curly state and let the smattering of freckles on her nose appear again.

"Oh so you actually look like that," sighed Rose looking disappointed, Selene was about to reply that she had no idea what Rose meant when Albus gave a groan.

"No, not History of Magic!" cried Albus despairingly as he studied his timetable.

"Ohhh! When?" asked Selene, grabbing her timetable eagerly, once again everybody stared at her.

"What," she demanded defensively, "I like History of Magic and they have a new teacher this year anyway!"

"Wow, you're about the only person I know who actually likes that subject, besides Freddie of course," pronounced Dom, giving Selene her signature eyebrow raise. As if summoned by the mention of his name Freddie walked up to them and sat down next to James.

Selene felt that familiar feeling that she had felt yesterday. Oh no you don't, she chided herself.

"Hey Wotters and other people, I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Freddie Weasley," greeted Freddie with a smile, holding out his hand to Kate.

"Kate Parker, nice to meet you," said Kate shaking his hand, and then he turned to Selene. His eyes widened a bit as he looked over at her, he held onto the handshake a millisecond longer than Kate's and gave her a discreet wink.

"Kate Parker," she said simply, with a half smile, Wotter boys really knew how to charm the witches she thought, her heart slightly a flutter.

"You just missed the fact that Selene's a metamorphagus," exploded Dom after the introductions had ceased.

"What you're a Metaporphagus?" enquired Freddie his eyebrows raised.

"What is there something wrong with that?" enquired Selene, eyes inquisitive.

"No, no, just don't see you with blue hair," Freddie joked, to which everyone snickered except Selene, who just raised _her _eyebrows (gosh this thing was really catching on) and turned her long hair straight and light blue; to which Freddie just stared.

"Ok, I believe you!" he gasped.

"Aren't you going to change it back?" asked Molly intrigued in spite of herself.

"No, I wear my hair like this all the time at home, I was born with blue hair, but it changed to black a few days after my birth," explained Selene before grabbing her satchel and getting up.

"Where you going?" quizzed Albus.

"History of Magic, I'll be late if I don't start early, don't worry you'll understand when you get to know me," she added when most of the Wotters just made confused faces.

"She's a strange one, she is!" commented James to no-one in particular as they watched her leave.

"Good morning class, my name is Professor Green, I am your new History of Magic after Professor Binns finally agreed to pass to the other side," she paused for a moment giving her class an x-ray stare, "I can be fun, but if you mess with me I will squash you like a bug!" she warned making demonstrative hand gesture.

"Now turn to page 78 in your text books, this term we are studying the Second Wizarding war in detail, looking at different point of view and examples, now," she paused again looking around, "Miss Lovegood stand up and read page 78," she commanded.

Selene got up slowly and clearing her voice, she began to read in a clear voice of the Wizarding war.

"Thank you Selene you may sit down, and that's nice shade of blue," commented Professor Green trying to suppress a smile before continuing with the lesson. Everyone was surprised because as a whole the first History of Magic lesson had been really interesting.

When the bell rang everyone packed up and stampeded out of the classroom.

On her way to potions Selene was intercepted by Divina Bulstrode, the meanest bully in the school, she was a fifth year who picked on anyone different.

"Oh looks like with got a bit of a straggler, an ugly straggler at that, why do you have blue hair weirdo?" sneered Divina pushing her against the wall hard; her two cronies Rachel and Milicent snickering away evilly. Then she snatched Selene's bag and tipped the contents out before sauntering off as if she owned the castle. When she had gone Selene dropped on her knees and hastily tried to gather her belongings so she wouldn't be late for class.

"You know you shouldn't let her mess you around like that," said a familiar voice, Selene looked up through her long messed up hair to see none other then Freddie Weasley looking down at her with a solemn expression on his face.

"Like what?" snapped Selene, quite out of character and stood up to walk away once she had finished gathering her things.

"Well, like you're the scum of the earth or something, like she's too good for you," suggested Freddie.

"I don't need to talk about this I'm gonna be late for Potions," sighed Selene quickening her pace.

"Fine,"

"Lovegood, Weasley you're late pair up and get out your equipment, five points off Gryffindor!" sighed Professor Slughorn. There were a few groans from fellow Gryffindors but that was it. Selene and Freddie paired up sharing a table with Kate and Rose; the lesson proceeded with little event out of the ordinary.

After Potions, Selene was intercepted by Divina again on her way to lunch.

"So my friends and I think you got off easy last time," sneered Divina looking Selene up and down with disgust, then her eyes lit up with a glint of malice.

"What a nice pair of shoes, way to nice for you though, give them to me!" she commanded pointing at Selene's patent loafers.

"_Yo_u want _my _shoes, but you're at least a size 9 looking at the size of you," commented Selene, eyebrows raised. Her nonchalant demeanor didn't waver even as she saw Divina's face go red with anger.

"How dare you!" screamed Divina, "Give them to me!" she demanded.

"Alright calm down dear, if you don't have enough shoes just owl your parents for more," reasoned Selene calmly as she slipped off her loafers.

"Stupid little idiot!" Divina leered, her cronies nodding in agreement behind her.

"Is that all you can come up with, my five year old sister is more offensive then that," Selene sighed with mock pity; with that she turned on her heel and walked away, bare feet and all, leaving the bullies gaping.

She ignored the indiscreet stares she got when she walked into the Great Hall without shoes, making her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking Selene what on earth happened to your shoes," enquired Dom awkwardly. Selene hesitated for a moment deciding whether or not to tell them the truth.

"I didn't feel like wearing them," was all she said as she tucked into her lunch. But out of the corner of her eye she could see Freddie looking at her, as if he knew exactly what had happened to her shoes.


	4. spite, poison, and reconciliation

Disclaimer

Chapter 3- spite, poison, and reconciliation

Rose had a boyfriend, thought Kate, trying hard not to burst out laughing, and he was a Slytherin; her dad would not be happy!

"So what do you think of him and be honest?" asked Rose to the group sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, consisting of; James sprawled on one sofa all by himself, Kate and Rose on the one closest the fire, Dom and Albus on the one next to them and finally Freddie and Selene on the sofa with the table in front where Selene was scribbling away at her extra credit History of Magic essay. Molly was in the library.

"Well I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that you even have a boyfriend, in first year as well!" exclaimed James looking really weird-ed out.

"Oh come on that's not even fair!" cried Rose, when everyone laughed except Selene who wasn't listening.

"He's a bit old isn't he," commented Dom, her eyebrows raised.

"He's only in third year!" protested Rose.

"Isn't that like illegal?" mused Selene having abandoned her essay to listen.

"No it is not; I wasn't asking you!" spat Rose, Selene ignored this completely and carried on with her essay. Kate could see that Selene's nonchalance was really bugging Rose. There's an awkward silence, then Freddie changes the subject… to something even more awkward.

"What colour are you going to have your hair tomorrow Cece?" he asked using her nickname that he always used with her, to her slight annoyance; in return he lets her call him Fred. They had been at Hogwarts almost three months now and everyone new had pretty much established their friendship groups and for some reason Freddie had taken to hanging around with Selene, and they became really good friends. The whole group enjoyed their friendly banter and teasing because it was very entertaining.

"Blue, of course," replied Selene automatically, without looking up.

"You always wear it blue, change it up a bit Cece!" chided Freddie, Selene just gave one of her famous half smiles and carried on writing.

"I mean it, how about turquoise or teal or crimson?" suggested Freddie hopefully, Selene sighed and looked up at Freddie with annoyance. Kate was struck with a tiny pang of jealousy; it didn't seem fair how Selene could look so naturally pretty with light blue hair and eyebrows.

"Freddie if I change my hair colour tomorrow will you leave me alone now?" she demanded.

"Sure but change it now," he said, when Selene shook her head he did his adorable puppy dog face, "Please!"

"Fine," she sighed resignedly and changed her hair light pink with dark pink streaks. It was short, choppy and messy and made her look like a bit of a rock chick; especially with her dangly earrings and dark blue painted nails.

"Hi, Rosy Posey!" greeted Rose's boyfriend Jeffrey Dark-water, Kate didn't like him he was a shifty character and she had sworn she had seen him with Divina, the school bully, a couple of times; but Rose refused to listen to reason and kept on insisting he was a saint.

That morning he was sitting with them at the Gryffindor table to everybody's distaste. Kate was the first one to notice something out of the ordinary, Jeffrey seemed jumpy that day and his eyes kept darting around nervously.

"Oh look at the _lovely _couple," leered a voice they knew all too well, the entirety of the group turned round except from Selene who according to her nonchalant nature for things she didn't care for, ignored the new comer and carried on eating. Kate really didn't understand Selene sometimes, it was as if she just knew when something she didn't want to happen would happen so she tried to avoid it.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a swift movement and turned just in time to see Jeffrey hastily stuffing something in his robe pocket; Strange. What happened next was stranger still. Rose reached out for her drink and was lifting it when Selene gave out a cry.

"Rose, don't drink it!"

Everybody looked at Selene confused, but Kate's mind worked fast to connect the dots. She firstly noticed the disappointed look on Jeffrey's face and the look of livid anger on Divina's why was _she _so angry that Rose wasn't drinking her Pumpkin juice? This linked together with the quick motion she had seen Jeffrey make earlier when everyone had been distracted; except from Selene.

"She's right you shouldn't drink it," seconded Kate as she came to her conclusion.

"What is with you Kate, siding with Selene, it's obviously some kind of trick!" snapped Rose pointing an accusative finger at Kate.

"It's not a trick!" cried Selene in frustration,"Just for once just believe me, don't drink that!"

"Don't worry about them Rose, just jealous you have a boyfriend and they don't, just drink it," reassured Jeffrey.

"If you want her to drink it so much you drink it first, if you know there's nothing wrong with it!" spat Selene her hair going an angry red and her eyes turning gold. At this comment Jeffrey turned white as a sheet.

"Jeffrey, what's wrong, go on drink it just to prove them wrong right!" demanded Rose confusedly.

"Drink it," hissed Kate, her eyes narrowed as she watched Jeffrey slowly raise the glass to his mouth, then when it was inches from his mouth hastily chucked the contents on Selene; and ran out of the Great Hall, James and Albus following just behind. But they weren't prepared for what happened next. Selene had only been able to move out of the way a little bit so the contents fell on her left arm, now they all watched in horror as the liquid began to eat away at her clothes and skin like acid as she screamed in pain.

Professor Longbottom ran down from the head table as soon as the agonized screaming began and took charge of the situation.

"Someone take her to the Hospital wing NOW!" he ordered as the Hall was filled with gasps and screams from onlookers.

"That's all I can do for her I'm afraid," sighed Madam Pomfrey, patching up her first aid kit, "Let's just hope she hasn't got blood poisoning," she added as left the visitors with the unconscious patient. Looking at this pale lifeless form of Selene was heartbreaking; her face was paper white, even her hair had turned a silvery-white blonde. Rose wanted to burst into tears, she'd indirectly caused this and she felt so guilty. Why had she hated Selene so much, it was probably the most immature thing she'd done in her whole life; that was Rose biggest flaw, just like both of her parents she was extremely stubborn. When she made up her mind to do something, she didn't waver for anything little, it took someone getting hurt or worse killed to make her come around.

Rose sat up slightly straighter as Selene began to stir. But then she drew back in shock as Selene's eyes fluttered open. They had now turned a startling silver; she looked like a ghost.

"What's going on?" she asked trying to sit up, but winced in pain. Her brows furrowed confusedly as she studied the bandage covering the majority of her left arm. "What-?" Her silver eyes appeared unfocused as she looked at each of them in turn. It was Freddie who began to explain:

"Well when Jeffrey threw that liquid on you, it ate away at your skin like acid and Professor Longbottom had to carry you here. Your hair lost its colour and you went really pale because you were losing a lot of blood. Madame Pomfrey managed to patch you up, but she said you'd probably have significant scaring…" Freddie trailed off awkwardly, studied Selene's pensive expression.

"Well, it could have been worse," she said finally, laying back on her pillow; ignoring the looks of utter astonishment they gave her.

Selene swiftly recovered, but Madame Pomfrey was right about the scaring. By the end of the week Selene's left arm was pale and blotchy, with a slightly shiny wrinkled texture to it. Occasionally Freddie would catch her fingering her wrist where the scaring peeped out from her long-sleeved robes.

Every night before she went to bed, she was required to massage a special ointment into her arm then bind it in a clean bandage. This was in attempt to reduce the blotchiness and crinkliness of her new scars. Her arm may have been healing, but her friends found, Selene was not. She wasn't the same nonchalant bubbly and random person anymore. She'd taken to keeping her hair and eyes those same lifeless colours she'd awoken with that eventful day.


End file.
